


How to catch a friend: with candy

by darkestfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Completely Different, Inspired by Music, Kid Fic, M/M, this does not happen in my other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestfan/pseuds/darkestfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester meets a new friend on the first day of school</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to catch a friend: with candy

**Author's Note:**

> Yep another Taylor Swift song

Sam stared at the other boy while he was talking wildly. His hands were flailing around like he couldn't stay still even for a minute. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a few pieces of Hershey Kisses. He held out his hand and the other boy suddenly stopped.

He stared at the candy for awhile before looking at Sam.

"What's this for," the boy said.

"I like giving candy to friends," Sam said.

The other than grabbed the pieces of chocolate before shouting:

"YOU'RE MY NEW BEST FRIEND!!"

"I'm Gabriel," the bo- Gabriel introduced himself.

"I'm Sam," he said.

Sam mouthed the name Gabriel and noticed he liked the way it sounded.


End file.
